deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Lancelot)
Berserker/Lancelot is an antagonist from the Japanese light novel, Fate/Zero. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Armstrong vs Berserker * Guts vs. Lancelot * Master Chief vs Berserker/Lancelot * Vergil VS Berserker (Lancelot) History Death Battle Info 'Background' *Name: Lancelot *Alias: Knight of the Lake, Black Knight, Mad Dog *Height: 6'2 (191cm) *Weight: 178 (81kg) *Master: Kariya Matou (Fate/Zero), Ritsuka Fujimaru (Fate/Grand Order) *Likes: Etiquette and tradition *Dislikes: Talking about his true intentions *Qualified Servant classes: Lancer, Saber, Berserker, Rider *Talents: Martial Arts, Horseback Riding 'Weapons' *Iron Street Pole **Turned into a Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner **Capable of matching with Saber's Excalibur in attacks **Uses it with two hands in a similar fashion to a Quarterstaff **Has Berserker's Magical Energy coursing through it *Heckler & Koch MP5A3 **Given to him Kirei Kotomine **Turned into a Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner **Has Berserker's Magical Energy coursing through it **Bullets becomes far more destructive than normal ***Bullets were capable of severely damaging a truck with ease **Has a Rate of Fire of 800 Rounds Per Minute **Has a Muzzle Velocity of 400 m/s (1,3912 ft/s) **Has an Effective Firing Range of 200 m (656 ft) **Bullets become capable of injuring other Servants ***Bullets usually possess no threat to Servants no matter the firing speed or caliber size of the bullets as they can usually dodge them or deflect them. **Dual Wields two Heckler & Koch MP5 *M61 Vulcan **Turned into a Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner **Has Berserker's Magical Energy coursing through it **Taken from a F-15J Fighter Jet (Mitsubishi F-15J) **Has a Rate of Fire of 12,000 rounds per minute ***A M61A1 usually has a Rate of Fire of 6000 Rounds Per Minute suggesting that the Rate of Fire has been doubled as a result of Knight of Owner **Has a Muzzle Velocity of 3450 Feet Per Second ***This has possibly been Doubled by Knight of Owner **Berserker can accelerate the Rotary Cannon so that it immediately begins firing *Barrett M82A1M **Given to Lancelot by Kirei Kotomine **Turned into a Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner **Has Berserker's Magical Energy coursing through it **Bullets becomes far more destructive than normal ***A single shot from a Knight of Owner empowered Rifle was capable of destroying a Motorcycle **Has a Muzzle Velocity of 853 m/s (2799s ft/s) **Has an Effective Firing range of 1800 m (1969 Yards) *F-15J Fighter Jet **Otherwise known as a Mitsubishi F-15J **Turned into a Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner **Has Berserker's Magical Energy coursing through it **Berseker is capable of controlling the Fighter Jet ***Performed an Immelmann Turn, a Full Vertical Descent, and numerous dodges against weapons tracking him fired from the Gate of Babylon, while holding onto the exterior of the jet ***He can fly and maneuver this jet at such high speeds that the pilot still trapped inside was killed from the sheer G's. **Carries Four AIM-9 Sidewinder Misses and Four AIM-7 Sparrow Missiles ***Berserker can control and manipulate the missiles too, enabling him to have them track their target and even deactivate mid-flight and reactivate them again to regain sight **Flares Dispensers ***Have underwent a metamorphosis as a result of Knight of Owner causing them to launch numerous tracking incendiary weapons, releasing scattered, scorching fireballs ***Flares were capable of downing Gilgamesh's Vimana *Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake **Lancelot's True Noble Phantasm **Anti-Unit Type Noble Phantasm **Counterpart of King Arthur's Excalibur **Originally a Holy Sword but as Berserker is a filled his Madness and Resentment Magical Energy causing it to fall into a state of a Demonic Sword **Increases all of Berserker's Parameters by one Rank once it is drawn **The Sword deals Additional Damage to Heroic Spirits who have "Dragon" Attributes (Such as Saber (Artoria)) **Has a Rank of A++ as Berserker 'Parameters' *Strength: A *Endurance: A *Agility: A+ *Mana: C *Luck: B *Noble Phantasm: B 'Skill' *Mad Enhancement **Rank: C **All Parameters except Luck and Mana receive a Rank up **In exchange for the Increase Ranks however those under the Mad Enhancement at Rank C can no longer think and speak properly *Eternal Arms Mastership **Rank: A+ **Mastership of Combat Arms having reached a point of being unrivaled in one's Era **Complete merging of Mind, Body, and Technique **Possible to make use of full fighting skill while still under the influence of Mental Hindrances ***Is how Berserker is capable of fighting without any hindrance of the Mad Enhancement *Magic Resistance **Rank: E ***Previously a Rank: D **Has Magic Resistance granted to him by a Ring Amulet ***As a result of the Mad Enhancement, his Magic Resistance has dropped the Ring Amulet's Rank **Can only somewhat reduce damage from Magecraft instead of nullify it *Protection of the Fairies **Rank: A **Grants him a blessing from the Elementals **The ability to call over luck in critical situations **Activation is limited to Battlefields **Can only be used once per battlefield where it's possible to perform feats of arms 'Noble Phantasm' *Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake **Rank: A++ (Rank: A in Fate/Grand Order) **Type: Anti-Unit **Range: 1 **Maximum Number of Targets: 30 People **Lancelot's True Noble Phantasm **Anti-Unit Type Noble Phantasm **Counterpart of King Arthur's Excalibur ***Originally a Holy Sword but as Berserker is a filled his Madness and Resentment Magical Energy causing it to fall into a state of a Demonic Sword **Increases all of Berserker's Parameters by one Rank once it is drawn **Indestructible and cannot be broken or shattered. **The Sword deals Additional Damage to Heroic Spirits who have "Dragon" Attributes (Such as Saber (Arotria)) **Has a Rank of A++ as Berserker *Arondight Overload: Breaking All Restraints - Overloaded Light of the Lake **Type: Anti-Army **Range: 1-50 **Maximum Targets: 500 **A technique and alternative use of his Noble Phantasm **Instead of releasing the magic energy in his sword for a long-range energy attack, Lancelot overloads the blade with mana, releasing it all at once at the blade's tip when he slices into a single enemy **Turns Arondight into a Broken Phantasm, but the sword itself is indestructible, so he can use this technique continuously. **When released normally, becomes an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **Can be used by both his Saber and Berserker forms *Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands **Alternatively called Knight of Owner **An Embodiment of when Lancelot was forced to fight Phelot unarmed and proving his fighting prowess by claiming victory with an Elm Branch **When Berserker grabs something that can be conceptualized as a weapon, it instantly gains the property of "Becoming his Noble Phantasm" **Berserker is capable of controlling other Servants' Noble Phantasms once he grabs a hold of them **Can only be activated by objects recognized as "This is a weapon" **Can Naturally control any weapon that he wields as if were an extension of his arm *For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory **Takes the form of a Black Fog materialized from Lancelot's tradition of winning fame and glory while disguising himself in a number of his endeavors **Conceals Berserker's Identity and Personal Status **The black fog has similar properties to Saber's Invisible Air which shifts his outline and obscure the discerning features of his armor **Prevents the user of a Master's Clairvoyance to read the status of Berserker **True use of the ability is to allow Berserker to take the form of other Heroic Spirit who won in military exploits. **In Fate/Extella Link, Berserker is capable of using For Someone's Glory too turn into other Servants and temporarily utilize their abilities 'Feats' *Admired as the strongest even among the Knights of the Round Table *Dodged Durandal: The Peerless Sword fired from Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon at the Last Possible second and then caught the sword using it to deflect a spear also fired from the Gate of Babylon *Held his own against Gilgamesh who is considered to be the strongest Heroic Spirit and Servant in the Nasuverse on multiple occasions *Dodged, Deflected, and Defended against multiple Noble Phantasms fired from the Gate of Babylon and even caught numerous weapons fired from it as well *Capable of fighting on par with Saber (Artoria Pendragon) and even overpowering her on multiple occasions *During his Life was forced to fight Phelot unarmed and emerged victorious *In his Legends, Slew a Dragon *Lifted and tossed aside a small truck with relative ease *Was capable of stomping on Saber's head with enough force to crack the concrete column that it was up against *Swung Arondight at Saber who deflected it and caused the strike to cut through the concrete column as well as the metal bars inside it *Stated to be the only Knight of the Round to be able to defeat Gawain empowered with Numeral of the Saint EX, which effectively triples all the latter's parameters when the sun shines on him. *Killed several of his fellow Knights including Gareth and Gaheris 'Faults' *Due to the Mad Enhancement, Berserker is unable to think rationally *Berserker is difficult to control for any Magus *Mad Enhancement inhibits the use of certain abilities such as his Magic Resistance and For Someone's Glory *Berserker flies into a rage upon seeing Saber (Artoria Pendragon) and will attack her on sight, ignoring everything else as well as other enemies **"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHUUUUUURRRRRRR!!!!!!!" - Berserker (Lancelot) *Berserker loses the ability to utilize Knight of Owner and For Someone's Glory when he draws Arondight *Berserker consumes Mana at rate that will kill any Master **This shouldn't really be a factor in a battle though *Once Berserker lets go of a weapon, it will return to normal and lose its power received from Knight of Owner *Ultimately killed by Saber (Artoria Pendragon) Gallery Twisted Lancelot.jpg|Lancelot under the Mad Enchantment Lancelot_Extella_Link.png|Lancelot as he appears in Fate/Extella Link SaberLancelotStage2.png|Lancelot as a Saber Class Servant shown in Fate/Grand Order Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Fate/Zero Characters Category:French Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Fate Characters